


Ambrosia

by capmor



Category: Marvel, Marvel Boy (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capmor/pseuds/capmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings are the best mornings and here's the reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosia

Sweet scent pulled him from his sleep. Eyes slowly opened only to draw closed again. Blindly, he navigated the short expanse between him and her. Soft hair brushed his face as he nestled into the nape of her neck. Sighs of content were elicited from both, small smiles dressing their faces. Her smooth skin lured him in even more, finding itself under attack by delicate pecks. For once they could meet the morning in a prolonged stupor. No rush had to be made to man stations and pilot a ship. Only peaceful bliss greeted them in the haze of still being half asleep.

After the barrage of tender kisses subsided and only his breath could be felt, her slender body rolled over so she could face the perpetrator of the assault. Her pale eyes found his, smug and sleepy, taunting her for retribution in the wake of his crimes. The payback was swift and brutal as she ignored his plea for physical punishment. White teeth were flashed at him instead, a smirk that few knew fit her face so well. To top off her challenge she sent a slight snort as the final blow.

Left completely aghast by the decisions of the woman he lie next to, his mind started plotting what advances to make. His face fell to a look of innocence, as he nudged closer to her neck. He was younger than her by a few years and he didn't take long to figure out boyish charm could get him almost anywhere. Plump lips placed themselves by the base of her jaw, slowly and carefully at first. Then, the kisses were placed more haphazardly, more drawn out as he intended to mark her skin. While her body had always been his wonderland, in the end she made all decisions. And he knew just how much the spots annoyed her.

Swiftly, she positioned herself atop him, easily pinning the body larger than hers. His face still was relaxed and young, smile wide and eyes wrinkling at the sides. There were moments where she absolutely despised him, and this was one. He had won the first bout of their little game, earning himself a peck to the nose and forehead before she rolled back over. She lay her head back down and prepared to go back to sleep. When there is all day to get out of bed, it is hard to find a reason to. The nectar lingering in the air couldn't be anywhere half as sweet as lazing about with him.


End file.
